The Rouge Wolf and The Elf Prince
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Follow this romantic,dramatic and heart warming tale of true love between the handsome rouge Logan and the beautiful prince Kurt,as they race against time to be together and over come their enemies.
1. Prolouge

Hello, loves! Welcome to my third story! Now just so all of you are prepared, this is a slash story and the first one that I've ever done. If any of you hate homosexual love, then this isn't the story for you, so please leave. I don't put biases on love, fiction or nonfiction. If you others agree with that statement, then I welcome you all whole heartedly. This is dedicated to forbalathegreen. Enjoy!

Summary: This is a tale of true love between a rouge and a prince. Kurt is an elfin prince who seeks love, Logan is a wolf rouge who seeks someone who doesn't think he's a monster. One night fateful night Logan and Kurt meet and soon they fall in love but many obstacles stand in their way. First Logan's cruel and heartless half brother Baron Sabertooth wants to marry Kurt whom is trying to hide from the beast, secondly an evil and spoiled princess named Sheera wants to kill Kurt in order to become the most desired in the land and to top it all off, if Logan doesn't find and rescue Kurt's mother Mystique, the queen, in twelve days then Kurt will have no choice but to marry Sabertooth.

* * *

Here in old world Columbia, the land of the Phoenix Kingdom is a beautiful and happy land. Much envied by other Kingdoms, the Phoenix Kingdom was named after the royal Phoenix family, the most royal and famous family known. The family is known for their fairness to others and firm but gentle rule. They also rule the land with another royal family, the Wagner family. Not much is known about the Wagner family, for they came to the Phoenix Kingdom from the country of Germany just last year, but they were welcomed to the Phoenix Kingdom none the less. The Wagner family consisted of only two known family members, the queen known as Mystique and the young prince Kurt. The reason why the smalll family had left Germany was because they passed down the torch of rule to another royal family in their country after being offered to come share the rule of the Phoenix Kingdom. At first the family was a bit hesitant about this considering the fact that they were mutants. But it turns out that mutants lived in the Phoenix Kingdom as well so since they didn't have to fear about being shunned, they left Germany and since then have shared rule with the Phoenix family for three years.

But two months ago, a horrible tragedy befell the Wagner family…

During that time, the Wagner family's home was attacked by a group of viscous bandits. They took what they saw as valuable and burned what they considered trash. Kurt managed to escape but his mother Mystique was unfortunately taken by the bandits. A month after that happened the elf was left to help the Phoenix family rule, and it did not go quite well. Then suddenly out of the blue, a Baron came to the young prince. This Baron is the cruel and unloved Baron Sabertooth, known for being a tyrant and for his unfair laws on the poor people. Some say that he killed the former Baron to get his position as the new Baron. He came to the Wagner prince with an offer to help him find his mother and at first the prince was ready to accept but there were two great prices to pay for the Baron's services. The Wagner family would have to give their share of the rule to the Baron…and Kurt would have to marry him. Appalled and disgusted by the terms, Kurt harshly rejected the offer and sent the Baron away. But just when Kurt thought that things could not get worse, the mutant royal discovered that in a book of royal law it said, should the king, queen or both ever be kidnapped, the prince or princess has twelve days to find the missing royal(s) and if he or she doesn't, then he or she will have to marry the current Baron and share the wealth and rule with them. This shocked and terrified Kurt for he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to find his mother in twelve days and he would have to marry the creepy Baron just to keep things in the Phoenix Kingdom in order. It was then in secrecy that the Phoenix princess, Jean Grey, decided that Kurt should lay low until she was able to find Kurt's mother or hire someone to do it. Kurt was then taken out of the Kingdom and sent to the Evergreen Kingdom, a Kingdom famous for their vast green fields, wide range of animals and mountains. He would pretend to be a girl at the town's café in order to stay hidden from the Baron.

So now Kurt has to find his mother or be forced to marry Sabertooth. But unknown to him, someone else was having somewhat similar problems like him and should fate smile on them, they may just get what they want. Only time will tell.

* * *

And that was the prologue, readers of all ages! I hope that you enjoyed this little tid bit. And before any of you ask, you shall see the mutants from X-Men Evolution in this fic, at least those that I'm familiar with. Take care all!


	2. And So It Begins

And here we are with our second chapter, my readers! Thank you for your patience and reviews.

* * *

It was like any other day in the Evergreen Kingdom, it was sunny and everyone was having a good time with gardening, farming or just laying in the sun. While some were doing that, others were at the Evergreen Villa Café. It was the only café in the entire Kingdom that was also a hotel. What made it so special was that it had a garden that grew very rare flowers and fruits and people would come from far places to see this famous garden.

"I'll just have a coffee miss, I must be on my way."Said this somewhat old man.

"Right away, Sir."Said the young girl in her kind German accent and went to get the man's order.

This girl had porcelain skin, long midnight blue hair that breezed a bit pass her shoulders and she was wearing a dress that went just above her ankles and it was dark red for the most part, the sleeves were long, coal colored and see-through lace. She was also wearing black sandals. But you see, the truth is that the girl was actually the young elf Prince Kurt Wagner. He was pretending to be a girl in order to hide from the evil Baron Sabertooth. Thanks to an ancient mystical amulet Kurt managed to change his appearance from his mutant elf look to a human look. However it didn't change his gender but since Kurt had a feminine look to him he managed to pull off the look quite well.

"One coffee, Kitty!"Kurt called from the other side of the counter.

"You got it!"Kitty replied and made the coffee. Kitty was one of the people who worked at the cafe and she was close friends with Kurt. She was also a mutant. Her special power was that she could phase through solid objects. Because of this her friends called her ShadowCat. Kitty handed the plate with the hot cup to Kurt and he took it over to the old man.

"Here you are, Sir."Kurt said kindly and sat the plate in front of the man.

"Thank you, young lady."The man said with a smile and started to drink his coffee. Kurt smiled and went back to his other duties. But while he was having an easy day, things weren't going well for someone else….

Out in the woods, three people were running for dear life. These people were rouges and they were being hunted for the prices on their heads.

"Stop! You can't run forever!"Shouted one of the bounty hunters.

"If I got a gold coin every time they said that, I wouldn't be in this situation, running with my tail between my legs. I'd be livin' life like the other half. Care free and letin' someone else do the hard work for me."Said a male with a deep, southern accent.

"Oh shut up and keep running, card boy."Retorted a female voice, it was young but had a rough edge to it.

"How about both of you shut it so I can think of a plan?"Asked a rough and deep male voice sarcastically.

"Alright then, _boss, _what's your great idea for this hot problem?"Asked the girl sarcastically.

"You two head back to the hide out. I'll deal with those guys. They want me anyway."Said the rough male voice.

"No way boss, we ain't leaving you to fend off those bounty hunters yourself."Said the southern accented voice.

"Yeah, and besides I owe one of them a punch for pulling my hair."Said the rough female voice.

"Forget it, you two. Just go already. I need you two free if I need you to help me out later. Now go!"The gruff male voice ordered in a harsh tone. Then reluctantly the two other rouges agreed and sprinted off in another direction. Then the remaining rouge turned around and charged at the bounty hunters and while he did so, he grew gray wolf ears and a tail, and metal claws extended from his knuckles. The bounty hunters however didn't stop charging and then the three men clashed.

The fight was fierce. The rouge slashed his claws and the bounty hunters dodged them and punched the wolf-like rouge. Then the rouge jumped back and charged the bounty hunters. But the bounty hunters saw this coming and the first one charged at the wolf man and fought him while the other took out a whip. When the wolf rouge had his back turned the other bounty hunter slashed his whip across the rouge's back. The rouge shouted in pain and the bounty hunter in front of him took out a dagger and began to stab the wolf man while the other bounty hunter was still slashing his whip at the rouge. The wolf man let out a feral roar and stabbed the bounty hunter in front of him then turned around and punched the bounty hunter behind him.

The wolf rouge sprinted off into a run while the bounty hunters were still dazed. After about five or so minutes the hunters didn't seem like they were chasing the rouge so he calmed down and slowed down his running.

The wolf panted from all the running he did and sheathed his claws back into his knuckles and his wolf parts disappeared. The rouge walked in a weak manner and leaned against a tree.

"There's gotta be someplace where I can rest up…."The rouge said to himself. He looked ahead and despite his tired and blurred vision, he saw what looked to be a big house. Figuring he could rest there, the man walked further still weak from before but when he took his second step he fell down the edge and started to roll down. Being in his weak state of course he couldn't stop from falling but soon he fell down onto soft ground. He sniffed the air and realized that it had the scent of flowers, herbs and fruits. The house must have a garden, he thought. The rouge tried to get up but he was too tired and the soothing scents of the flowers were putting him to sleep. Finally giving up, the rouge let the scents of the garden and his own tiredness put him to sleep. And as he went off into dream land, the sun was going down.

Meanwhile back in the café it was close to closing time and the last customer was walking out the door.

"Good bye, Mrs. Thomas. Have a good night."Kurt said, waving good-bye to the old lady."Well, now that all of the customers are gone we can finally clean up."Kurt said and was about to close the door all the way, but a foot stopped him.

"Hey, hey, wait one minute gorgeous."Said a young male voice in a cocky tone.

"Oh, no not them again."Kitty said in a low voice.

The door was then pushed open and four boys came into the café. These boys were known as Peitro, Todd, Lance and Fred. They were a group of young mutant boys who always caused trouble around town and would come to the café to bother the teens who lived here, save for Lance because he would only go because he wanted to see Kitty and because he wanted to make sure the other boys didn't cause too much trouble. He was more like the one who kept things straight within the group.

"Don't go and close yet, ladies. Your favorite costumers are here."Todd said and hopped onto a table and kicked his feet up on one of the tables.

"Hey, get your feet off the table, Tolansky! I just cleaned it!"Kurt exclaimed angrily and was about to shoo the toad boy off the table when Peitro wrapped his arm around his slender waist.

"Hey now, don't go flying off the handle. We just came to see you lovely ladies. And I came to see if you have that special pastry made for me."Peitro stated with a flirty grin.

"What, a Sugar-Coated Foot?"Kurt asked sarcastically as he looked at Peitro with narrowed eyes.

"No, you without this dress, covered in whip cream and with a cherry on top."Peitro whispered seductively and tried to kiss Kurt but he stomped on his foot and Peitro shouted in pain, let go of the boy to grab his injured foot and Kurt took the chance to get out of his reach.

"Come on Peitro, back off. She's not interested."Lance said to him with a stern face. Peitro didn't answer because he was too busy groaning over his foot and Lance sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"That's why persistent guys should always keep their distance."Kitty said to Lance who chuckled at her statement.

"So what, are you going to stomp on my foot too?"Lance inquired.

"No, you're not the persistent type. But if you do something wrong then I may just make an exception, so watch it."Kitty warned jokingly. The two laughed together. It was very obvious that the two loved each other, but they remain in a friendly relationship and ever so slowly advanced their relationship.

"Get a room."Peitro said with a grin. Lance and Kitty glared at the arrogant boy but he didn't really pay them any mind.

Then a fly appeared and Todd shot out his long tongue and grabbed the insect then ate it.

"Ugh! Can you please not do that, Todd?"Kurt asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why? The flies that come from here are the tastiest ones. Really sweet."Todd said and shoot his tongue at another fly and ate it.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he heard strange sounds and turned to see that it was Fred rummaging through the pastry cabinet that Kurt had yet to lock up.

"Fred, get out of there! We are closed, as in no food until tomorrow."Kitty stated.

"Aww, come on. Can't ya spare a little bit this one time?"Fred asked in a somewhat pleading tone.

"Yeah, we brought along Lance so can't ya just let it slide this once?"Peitro asked

"Whether or not you brought Lance that doesn't give you a pass to our food. You guys have overstayed your welcome. Now get out."Kurt ordered. Peitro smirked and using his speed swiftly went to Kurt's side and wrapped both arms around him. Kurt let out a shocked yelp and tried to struggle out of Peitro's grip but the speedy mutant would not let go.

"Sure we'll go, right after I get _my _sweet."Peitro said with a smirk and tried to kiss the young boy again but he was suddenly bopped in the back of the head, roughly pulled away from Kurt then pushed onto the floor.

"You'll get nothin' and you'll like it, you little grabby creep."Said the female, Southern accented voice.

Peitro felt a sense of doom tenfold. He knew all too well who that voice belonged to, but he hoped he was wrong. He looked and saw the brown eyes of none other than Rouge glaring down at him.

Rouge was one of the workers at the café but she only worked part-time. Other days she would come either to visit her friends or she would stay to make sure that no creeps would get into the café. Rouge was one of the few who knew who Kurt really was and where he came from, one of the few being Kitty, and also knew about his situation. She acted as Kurt's bodyguard and did a very good job of it what with her surprising strength and combatant skills that she learned from her mentor. The boys were very much afraid of Rouge except for Lance, they found some common ground with each other since they were similar in some ways. Plus the fact that he doesn't get on Rouge's nerves as much helps.

"You know the rules, Maximoff. If my friends tell you to leave then you do it. Or else I'll do it for you like last time."Rouge threatened. Rouge was not a girl that anyone should mess with. She was a mutant as well, she had the power to absorb the thoughts, habits, knowledge and so on of anyone she touched. It took her a long time but she managed to control it, but when it came to people who got on her nerves, she was more than willing to let that control go.

Peitro shivered at the thought of Rouge showing him out. The last time she did that he needed a week to have his broken leg heal. He swiftly got up and looked at Rouge with a nervous smile.

"Sure, no problem, Rouge old friend of mine. We were just on our way anyhow, right guys?"Peitro asked, giving his friends a pleading and desperate look.

"Yeah, we were. I got stuff to do anyway."Todd said laughing nervously.

"Aww, can't we stay a bit longer? I didn't even try their new sponge cake yet."Fred said in a disappointed tone. Rouge looked at him and growled lowly, then slowly started to take off her trade mark glove from her left hand. Peitro saw this and nervously said,

"Come on Fred, you can always try it another day. Don't ya think?"Peitro asked desperately again and Fred vigorously nodded.

"Yeah, sure Peitro. Sorry if I got a bit annoying, ladies. Let's go guys."Fred said and put all of the food he gathered back on the counter, however he did take a strawberry short cake and ate it as fast as he could. Three of the boys went out the café but Lance took a moment to say good bye to Kitty.

"Well, I guess I should be going then. I guess…I'll see you tomorrow?"Lance asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah, sure. See you then, Lance."Kitty said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Lance blushed a bit and smiled a little and he and Kitty looked into each other's eyes but Rouge ruined the moment.

"You ain't special, Alvers. You get going, too."Rouge said sternly to him. Lance chuckled a bit and got off the chair and walked to the door.

"Okay Rouge, I'm going. Bye girls."Lance said and with that, the boy left. Kurt sighed in relief and he and Kitty then proceeded to close all of the curtains.

"Thanks for getting that creep off my back, Rouge."Kurt said gratefully to the multi-color haired girl.

"No problem. I never really did like that chump anyhow."Rouge said nonchalantly as she leant against the counter.

"Well Kurt, now that everyone is gone, do you want to call Jean?"Kitty asked her friend as she looked at the door.

"Yeah sure. She said that she had something important to tell me the last time we talked and I really want to talk to her today."Kurt said and took off the pendant and he turned back into his furry self.

"Well get going then, we'll take care of things here."Rouge said and she and Kitty went to work while Kurt went upstairs.

The cat-elf walked upstairs until he was faced with a red door. He opened it then proceeded to walk up the new flight of stairs and soon got into to the attic and went to far end of the large room. The boy went to an item covered by a tarp and took off the large sheet revealing the magical Mirror of Sight. It was one of the treasures that Kurt managed to save from the bandits when they ran sacked his old home in the Phoenix Kingdom. The mirror could show you where anyone or anything in the world was and it could also communicate with others. Jean had a mirror of her own and she and Kurt would often talk using this method of communication.

"I want to speak to Jean Grey, the princess of the Phoenix Kingdom."Kurt stated to the mirror and the glass turned white and started to swirl like a small puddle. Then an image of the beautiful Phoenix princess appeared on the mirror.

"_**Hello Kurt. How are you today?"Jean asked in her usual kind and even voice. Jean wore the usual royal Phoenix attire, it was a short dark orange skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, long dark red dress pants with gold trim, a gold long sleeved belly shirt, a dark red cape with a dark orange emblem of a Phoenix on it and red topaz-jeweled high heeled sandals. She had a golden amber-jeweled tiara and two gold bracelets on each wrist. **_

"I'm fine Jean. You said that you had some important news to tell me? What is it?"Kurt asked enthusiastically, hoping that it would be good news about his mother. Jean smiled a bit at Kurt's hopeful look. She had the mutant power of telepathy and as such could tell what he felt and thought even though they were far apart. But she didn't need this power to tell Kurt was hoping that what she had to say concerned his missing mother. And it did though it was not as good as he hoped.

"_**Well Kurt, I sent another searcher hoping to find your mother and they didn't get any new information…"Jean trailed off in her sentence and Kurt changed his hopeful smile**_ _**to a sad, disappointed frown.**_

"Oh…I see."Kurt said in a soft tone.

"_**However, the searcher did say that he saw a woman that fit your mother's description leaving from a club."Jean stated reassuringly. Kurt then looked at the young royal with shocked eyes and smiled again.**_

"Really? Is he sure, Jean?"Kurt asked desperately.

"_**Yes Kurt, because he saw the woman change form. But you know that there is a possibility that it could be another false link don't you?"Jean asked.**_

"Yes I know, but even still this is the best link that we got in a long time."Kurt said and Jean couldn't help but agree.

"_**This is true, now for the rest of the news. The twelve days to find your mother start as of tomorrow. So we'll be searching very thoroughly."Jean explained.**_

"And what about Baron Creep? How's he doing?"Kurt asked sarcastically.

"_**He's getting more persistent on finding you and he won't give up until he does. But don't let that beast worry you. You should go rest now."Jean said.**_

"Yeah, I should. Good night Jean."Kurt said and the princess' form disappeared in the glass.

Later that night Kurt and the girls got ready for bed and went to their respective rooms. While Rouge and Kitty were dreaming soundly, Kurt was having a nightmare. It was the same nightmare that played over and over, replaying the night when his mother was taken before his very eyes.

_~Dream~_

"_**Mommy, I'm scared!"Said a young ten-year old Kurt fearfully. His mother Mystique held him tightly and protectively.**_

"_**It's okay dear. Don't be afraid."Mystique cooed to her son. Then the door to the room broke down and three thugs came into the room.**_

"_**Search everywhere! She has to be here somewhere!"One of the thugs ordered. Kurt clung to his mother and cried softly and Mystique gently lifted Kurt's chin to have him look at her.**_

"_**Kurt, listen to me carefully. These men want me. So I'm going to let them take me and when they leave I want you to run away as fast as you can."Mystique said to her son.**_

"_**What? No mommy don't! You can't leave me!"Kurt said with tears streaming down his eyes. Mystique got up and sat her son down.**_

"_**Be strong my son."And with that Mystique left the hiding spot and Kurt could only watch in horror as he sat frozen from seeing his mother get taken away.**_

"_**Mother!"Kurt screamed.**_

_~Dream Over~_

"Ahhhh!"Kurt shouted as he snapped up from bed.

"Kurt calm down! It's okay!"Rouge said to the boy.

"It was only a dream Kurt! You need to relax!"Kitty said.

Kurt panted as cold sweat raced all over his face. He looked around his room and saw his concerned friends at either side of his bed. Kurt sighed both in relief and out of tiredness. Another bad dream and every night it seemed to get worse.

"Kurt are you alright now?"Kitty asked in a concerned voice.

"You okay?"Rouge asked softly. Kurt got up from his bed and placed on his robe.

"Ja, I'm alright. I….I'm going to go plant some more herbs in the garden. I'll be right back."Kurt said and rushed out his room and Kitty and Rouge frowned in sadness.

Kurt got some herbs, gardening tools, placed on his shoes and went out the back door. Kurt picked a little spot in the garden and began planting.

As he did so he hummed a little tone to himself, a habit he had developed when he tried to calm himself after having a nightmare, this one being particularly bad. Kurt sighed sadly as he looked up at the full moon.

"Oh mother, I miss you so much. I wish I was strong enough to save you on my own but I'm just too weak. There's no way that I'll be able to find you in twelve days on my own. Oh, I wish there was someone who could help me."Kurt then began to cry softly to himself but the sound of soft groaning made him stop.

Kurt got up and looked around the garden to see if anyone was here, but when saw that he was alone he called out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"Kurt asked nervously. When he got no answer he decided to look around further.

For ten minutes of walking around Kurt had yet to find the owner of the groans. Another five minutes passed and still nothing. Kurt was about to give up and go back to his gardening until he felt something grab his ankle. Kurt yelped in shock and tried to pull away from whatever clung to him.

"No, wait! Please…don't leave…"Said a weak voice. Kurt looked down and gasped.

Apparently what latched onto his ankle was the hand of a man. He had pale porcelain skin, short hair the same color as his own and ripped up rouge clothing. Kurt was very surprised by this, and with all the courage he could muster, he spoke to the man.

"Who are you? Are you okay?"Kurt asked softly. Then the man looked up at him weakly and replied,

"Can't talk…anymore…Help me…please…"Said the mysterious man and he passed out and released his grip on Kurt's ankle.

While he did not know this man Kurt couldn't very well leave him for dead. So he rushed over to the Villa and to retrieve the girls to aid him in helping this man, whoever he is….

* * *

And scene! Don't you just hate me for ending it there? Well don't despair! The true excitement has yet to begin, so just be patient!

See you then!


	3. Day 1

And here is the third chapter to this tale of romance!

* * *

The man felt very tired and very sleepy. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. But he felt something else that he didn't feel in a long time. He felt warm and comfortable. It felt like he was on a soft bed.

It was then that the rouge started to hear a voice. It was soft, and it sounded like humming. Finally the rouge brought himself to join the living and opened his eyes, albeit unwillingly when a bright light got in his eyes.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. You had me worried."Said a voice that was both soft and faintly familiar. The rouge turned to see someone sitting on a chair and he felt like his heart stopped.

Whoever it was the young female was very stunning. Long indigo hair much like his, eyes to match and porcelain with slighty dark hint to it. But what surprised the wolf-man was that when he took a sniff of the girl's scent he found out that it was a boy. It took the rouge by surprise, but he didn't mind at all, he was still very gorgeous all the same. Then the rouge spoke at last.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"The rouge asked as he looked around to see that it was a simple room with light blue paint on the walls, two windows with white curtains, a dark wood floor, there was a dresser, two chairs plus the one the boy was sitting on and he of course was lying on the bed.

"You don't remember? I found you in the garden and you asked for help then me and my friends brought you here. My name is Kurt by the way."Kurt said with a smile. The rouge nodded in understanding and started to recall all the previous events leading up to him falling asleep.

Yes, he remembered now. About how he and his fellow rouges were caught stealing needed supplies from a store in a dangerous town and then they had separated. After that he fell when he tried to get to a house he saw, fell asleep and met…

"You…you're the one who found me in that garden. It was you."The rouge said slowly and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You looked as if you went through a lot so I treated your injuries. By the way, what's your name?"Kurt asked. The rouge took a moment before he spoke again.

"Logan, just Logan. Some people call me Wolverine."The rouge, now classified as Logan stated. Kurt nodded in understanding.

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Logan."Kurt said with a smile on his face. Oddly enough, Logan smiled as well.

The two looked at each other for a while in silence. For some odd reason Kurt and Logan felt like a strong rope at their hearts was pulling them together. They also somehow felt as though they've known one another for a long time. After a while Kurt found it in himself to speak.

"Um, so where are you from?"Kurt asked softly and nervously, but Logan heard him.

"No where really. I've been around every place there is known, and some places unknown. But I guess you could say I'm from here, since I always seem to find myself coming back to this kingdom."Logan stated.

"I see. Well, I guess I should go get you something to eat now that you're awake. I'll be right back, Mr. Wolverine."Kurt said and got up from his chair and went to the door but the sound of Logan's voice stopped him.

"Wait."Logan said and Kurt turned around to look at him with a questioning look.

"Yes?"Kurt asked. Logan then felt like smacking himself for stopping the boy from leaving because when he looked at Logan with those blue eyes he felt nervous and his words became stuck in his throat. Logan then looked at the floor for a second before saying anything.

"Uh, I was just wondering if…you would…stay with me…when you come back."Logan said, chocking out every word since he was so nervous. Kurt looked at him with a surprised face then he smiled.

"Sure. Rest easy, Mr. Wolverine."Kurt said and walked out of the room then closed the door behind him. Logan smiled as the young beauty left, then realized that he felt something that he hadn't felt in a very long time…

_**Love.**_

Meanwhile Kurt was in the kitchen looking for something for Logan to eat, or Mr. Wolverine as he called him. As he was occupied with the cabinet looking for food Kurt did not notice someone approaching him from behind. It was only when Kurt felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder when he knew he was not alone. Kurt gasped and turned around only to see that it was Rouge.

"Oh, Rouge it's you! You scared me half to death."Kurt said and sighed in relief.

"Why did you bring that guy in here? He could be a mass murderer for all you know."Rouge stated in a stern tone.

"I brought him here, Rouge, because he was in pain and we couldn't just leave him like that."Kurt said firmly, standing his ground and looked Rouge dead in the eyes. The older female sighed then chuckled.

"Just like you, Wagner. A person could be a killer and if they had a little scratch on them you'd take em' in like they were a lost puppy."Rouge said with a smirk.

"Hey!"Kurt exclaimed and puffed up his cheeks. Rouge chuckled again and ruffled his hair.

"Relax, kid. Just go on and help out that poor dog."Rouge said in amusement and left the room. Kurt could only smile and went back to what he was doing.

_**~With Logan~**_

Logan was waiting patiently for the young boy in the dark dress to come back. As odd as it was, the wolf-man found himself feeling quiet anxious as he waited for Kurt to come back. He was hoping that he could get Kurt to turn back into his blue form, for he saw him in that demonic form before he went unconscious. He did not know how the boy changed his look but he wanted to see Kurt like that again. Logan couldn't really explain it, but the demonic look the boy had was very…._captivating._

It was then that Kurt came into the room with a tray that had a roasted chicken, salad and water on it. Kurt smiled at Logan and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Wolverine. It is very nice to see that you look better. It's almost as if your wounds healed on their own."Kurt said as he walked over to Logan and sat the tray on the desk beside Logan.

"Actually, ya ain't too far off on that, kid. I kind of got healing powers."Logan said as he scratched the back of his neck, looking away nervously. He hoped that Kurt didn't think of him as a freak for what he was about to say next.

"Really? So, does that mean…you're a mutant?"Kurt asked slowly and thankfully Logan did not hear any disgust or fright in his voice.

"Yep, I have metal bones, I can turn into a wolf creature and I have….knives that come out of my knuckles."Logan explained, saying the last part grudgingly. He never really was proud about his claws, they caused too much pain. He looked at Kurt and instead of seeing a face of fright, the face was focused and understanding.

"I see. Well, that's certainly new, Ja?"Kurt asked with a soft smile and Logan looked at him shockingly.

"What? You mean, you're not…._afraid?_"Logan asked shockingly and Kurt shook his head.

"No, not at all. In fact I'm very glad. Since you're a mutant also, I don't need this on anymore."Kurt said and before Logan could ask what he meant Kurt took off the amulet he was wearing and slowly turned back into the beautiful demonic form that he saw earlier. Kurt's tail appeared and while that surprised Logan, he couldn't help but feel that the tail suited him.

"Wow, you look….really…."Logan trailed off in shock then Kurt finished for him.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry if this look scares you, but I can't help looking this way."Kurt said and hung his head sadly. Then shockingly and surprisingly, Logan grabbed his furry hand and held it up. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and Logan looked at him with stern, sure eyes.

"No, that's not it. I mean….you look…._beautiful."_Logan said softly but still loud enough for Kurt to hear him. Kurt gasped a little and his eyes went wide.

Did he hear right? Did someone actually think he was..._beautiful? _Never in Kurt's life had anyone ever call him beautiful or otherwise. And having it come from a man so handsome, it made him feel….happy.

"R-Really?"Kurt asked nervously. Logan held the hand tighter and moved himself towards Kurt a bit more.

"Yeah, really."Logan said in a sure and kind tone.

There was a long silence and the two could only look at each other with eyes full of wonder. They unknowingly moved closer to each other and their faces started to get extremely close. Closer, closer, and then….

"Kurt! Where are you?"Asked the voice of Kitty and it was her voice that broke the trance that the two mutants were under. They gasped and looked at each other, then looked at their hands, still in a hold. They blushed furiously and let go of each other's hands and turned away from each other.

They were both feeling very hot, both in body and heart. What just happened? The two barely knew each other and yet they nearly kissed! But even still…they couldn't help but feel as if there was some kind of connection between them for some reason.

"Kurt! Where are you?"Kitty asked again. Kurt recovered from his nervousness a bit and answered this time.

"Coming, Kitty!"Kurt called out to her and then he looked at Logan, suddenly feeling nervous again, "W-Well, I guess I'll be going. Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Wolverine. Good night."Kurt said softly and then rushed out the room, closing the door behind him.

Logan watched as the young beauty left and his eyes stayed on the spot where he once was. Logan felt a smile edge it's way onto his face and he began to eat his dinner, savoring every bite. And as he did so he thought,

"_I think I'm going to like it here."Logan thought happily._

* * *

And there you are! Sorry to all fans of this story that it took so long to post! But I promise that I'll try to update more often.

See you then!


	4. Day 2

Hello, all! Here is fourth chapter as promised!

* * *

The next day was sunny and warm, a great day for all to enjoy. Days like this were very hard for Logan to enjoy because he was always on the run from bounty hunters. But now that he is in a safe sanctuary he can enjoy himself and relax, to an extent of course since he wanted to keep a watch out for his enemies or see if his friends came by. He especially wanted to keep watch since he wanted to protect the gorgeous maiden-like elf that saved him last night, which was Kurt.

Logan smiled at the thought of the cat-elf. He was so much unlike the people he had met and in so many ways it was impossible to make a list of the qualities. But the two main things Kurt had that no one else did were his kindness and innocence. Kurt was so kind that one couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness when around him, at least that's how Logan felt anyway. And the elf had this sweet, unbreakable look of innocence that was like a breath of fresh air.

Logan smiled even more as he continued to think of the cat-elf, but then he frowned. What was he thinking? Kurt would never love a rouge like him, especially a wanted one.

"_Besides, I can't stay here. I have to get back to my group soon."Logan thought to himself. Then he heard a voice call him and he looked down from the roof and saw Kitty._

"Come down, Mr. Wolverine! It's time for lunch!"Kitty called out to the wolf. Logan smiled, Kitty was a real sweet and cute kid, but not as beautiful as Kurt was.

Logan made himself come back to reality and answered Kitty.

"Okay, half pint. Here I come."Logan said and smirked at the girl's scowl when he called her half pint. Logan took a few steps back and ran forward then leaped off the roof and made a dive. Kitty gasped in shock at this but she was even more surprised when Logan landed on all fours, safe and unharmed.

"Whoa….you….you're okay."Kitty said in an impressed and shocked voice.

"Yeah, cats aren't the only ones who can land on their feet."Logan said with a smirk and Kitty chuckled and the two went inside the villa.

As Logan walked inside he didn't see any sign of Kurt, which made him very curious.

"Say, where's Kurt?"Logan asked.

"Oh, he's umm…working on something in the attic upstairs. He'll be down later."Kitty said with a nervous smile but Logan didn't buy it for a second.

"Really? Well maybe, I should check on him just in case."Logan said and started walking toward the stairs until Kitty got in his way.

"No! You can't go up there!"Kitty stated and Logan looked at her oddly with a raised eyebrow. Kitty realized how that sounded and said, "Umm, I mean no, don't worry. He'll be down soon."Kitty said reassuringly but Logan still didn't buy her lie. However he decided to go along with it, for now at least.

"Okay, half pint. I'll leave the elf be for now. By the way, thanks for sewing up my clothes."Logan said with a very faint but still noticeable smile.

"You're welcome. And if it's not too much, do you think you could help me and Rouge out with some of the boxes here? We need to straighten out this shipment we got."Kitty asked.

"Sure, no problem."Logan said and started to help the girls out.

It was then that Logan decided to leave the room and look for Kurt when the girls least noticed him. After a while of sorting through the many boxes, it seemed to be the perfect chance for Logan to leave and he took it. He rushed out of the room and silently went upstairs, completely unnoticed.

Logan walked up the stairs and started to look around for the attic. Soon enough Logan found a red door wide open with a spiral stair case leading to the top. This must lead to the attic, Logan thought. He went up the stairs and made sure to stay silent. As Logan got closer to the top, he heard mumbling, probably Kurt talking.

Logan made it to the top of the stair way and looked around at a crouched position. Logan then laid his eyes on the cat-elf looking at a mirror and saw his lips moving. Was Kurt talking to the mirror? Logan decided to get closer and moved up some more and hid behind a few tall boxes. Logan peeked around the corner and was able to hear Kurt much better this time. The next thing that Kurt said was,

"I don't know, Jean. Do you really think that this man will be able to help find my mother?"Kurt asked the mirror and what he said made Logan's eyes go wide.

Jean Grey? As in the princess of the Phoenix Kingdom? Wait….suddenly Logan felt as if what Kurt said was familiar. Yes….about a month ago he was brought before the Phoenix princess and she told him to….find a young man's mother.

"_But is Kurt the one that red head was talking about?"Logan asked himself. He figured that if listened more he would find out._

"_**Trust me, Kurt. If there is any rouge capable of finding Mystique, it's Logan. You should tell him who you really are. There's nothing to worry about."Jean said reassuringly.**_

Logan then made a soft, but otherwise shocked gasp. Mystique was the name of the woman he was supposed to find! And if Logan remembered correctly, Mystique was the former queen of Germany and she had one son. And from how things sounded, Kurt was her son!

"_Whoa…I can't believe it. I've been told about this kid so many times before yet I didn't even realise that I met him until. Heh, I guess that's how fate works."Logan thought to himself and started to smile. Fate, a word he normally cursed, but ever since he met Kurt, he could never stop thinking about that word._

"I'm still not sure, Jean. Do you really think a man like Logan would help a simple mutant prince like me?"Kurt asked uncertainly.

"I'd do anything for you, my prince."Stated the wolf rouge. Kurt gasped and turned to see Logan looking at him with loving eyes.

"Mr. Wolverine! I...you….heard me?"Kurt asked nervously. Logan chuckled and smiled at the boy then walked over to him.

"Yeah. I've been told about you before but have only ever seen pictures of you. When we met the night before I felt like I knew you from somewhere and now I know why. I'm glad to finally meet you in person .Only I didn't think that something like this would happen."Logan said.

"Something like what happen?"Kurt asked. Logan took Kurt's hand and knelt on one knee and looked up at the cat-elf with deep loving eyes before saying,

"Me falling in love with you."Logan said and kissed Kurt's hand. The boy blushed deeply and his heart started to beat at a fast rate. Love? Logan was in love with him? Kurt knew that this should somehow bother him and yet….it felt so right in every way. Could it be that Kurt fell in love as well in such a short time?

"Yes…I do."Kurt said as a soft smile edged it's way on his face.

"What?"Logan asked curiously. Kurt smiled and said more confidently,

"Yes, I love you as well. I'm not sure why….but I don't really care. I just love you, Logan."Kurt said and crouched down to Logan's eye level. Logan smiled and held the prince in a tight embrace and he unconsciously turned into his more wolfish form. The two looked at each other with loving eyes and sweet smiles. Then they leaned in and shared a deep, passionate kiss. Jean figured they needed to be alone and ended the connection with a smile on her face. She knew that Kurt would find his king one day, even if it was in the form of a rouge.

* * *

And that's the end of the fourth chapter! I know I promised to update more often but school was a real drag! But thankfully winter break is coming so I may be able to give the new chapter soon. Anyway, read, review and vote!

See you then!


	5. Day 3

Hello, fellow Logurt fans! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story since last year. You all were so kind to read it yet I paid the story no mind and kept focusing on my other stories. But I'm back now and I'm here to say with great pride and pleasure, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

The day after the rouge and prince had discovered one another's identities Logan and Kurt decided to spend some time together. So while Kitty and Rouge were keeping shop at the café the elf and wolf went out to the town Bazaar to get some needed items.

"So when did Jean assign you to find my mother?"Kurt asked.

"It was about a whole month ago today. I stole some supplies for my band of rouges and her fiancé, Scott Summers, came to our camp and gave me a request from the red-head saying that she wanted me and two of my best rouges to help find your mother. So I took my second in command Remy Le Beau, or Gambit as he's also known, and my niece Laura who's known as X23 and since then we've been looking high and low for your mom. But I never thought that'd I'd meet you along the way."Logan stated.

"I never would have thought I'd meet you. I've heard about your band of rouges before. You take from armies and tax collectors and give them to others in need. None of the richer people like what you do but the lower class people really appreciate it."Kurt said with a smile. Logan gave crooked grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's what I do as a rouge, elf. You have nothing to thank me for."Logan said modestly. Kurt smiled then turned his attention to the fruit he was looking over.

The two continued getting supplies from the Bazaar and sometimes people would compliment Logan on his clean cut, well groomed appearance.

Today the wolf man wasn't wearing his normal rouge uniform but more civilian-like attire. Logan was wearing a chocolate colored fundamental work shirt, crimson canvas trousers, a Caldwell corduroy black vest and men's lace up black leather boots. His hair was brushed into a tamer look.

Kurt was also wearing a different set of clothes. He was wearing an amber Gunne sax Victorian style blouse, a beige swirl skirt and brandy Victorian dress boots. He wore his long indigo hair in a high ponytail.

One person had asked Kurt who the rouge was and before the cat elf could answer Logan proudly said that he was the boy's lover. While Kurt blushed and stuttered in shock the female merchant giggled at the statement.

"It must be nice to have such a handsome lover."The girl said as she handed Kurt the bag of bread. Kurt grumbled angrily as he paid her.

"You'd think so but you'd be wrong."Kurt grumbled and Wolverine chuckled.

After a whole hour Logan and Kurt got all the supplies they needed and headed back to the café. When they got there they immediately noticed a horse tied to a post at the café. It was an Andalusian that had luxurious caramel colored skin with silky black hair.

"That's weird. There wasn't a horse here before. Someone must have come and tied it to the post."Kurt said and looked to see if he could find who the horse belong to.

Logan however knew who that horse belonged to and didn't need to guess. The Andalusian belonged to Remy. He must have started looking for Logan after he split up with him and Laura. The wolf smirked and chuckled.

"He got here sooner than I thought."Logan said aloud.

"Who got here? Do you know who the horse belongs to, Logan?"Kurt asked.

"Yep, all too well in fact. The Andalusian is named Adonis and he belongs to Gambit."Wolverine explained.

"Isn't he one of your two best rouges that you told me about earlier?"The cat elf inquired.

"Yeah, but you'd be wise to watch your step around him. He's got a habit of grabbing onto cuties like you when he sees one." Logan warned with a smirk. Kurt blushed at the statement.

"I'm not that cute. You're just teasing."Kurt said shyly with a blush. Logan chuckled and ruffled the soft, indigo hair

"I beg to differ, elf. Now let's go in and so I can make sure that French rat hasn't destroyed anything."Logan said and the two walked to the café.

Before Kurt could open the door someone else on the other side of it twisted the knob and opened the glass stained door. It revealed a handsome man with short cut red hair, tanned skin and red, black eyes. He was wearing black pants, a crimson red long sleeved shirt, a blue vest and brown boots. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Oh, excuse me, Cheri. I was just leaving and didn't see…"But the man stopped short in his sentence when he caught sight of Logan. His eyes went wide with shock and he gasped in surprise.

"Hey there, LeBeau. You sure look like you've been doing well."Logan said with crocked grin. Remy said nothing for a while before he pushed past Kurt and launched himself onto the wolf man with a gleeful, relieved expression on his face.

"Wolverine, you mutt! I can't believe that you're alright! Do you have any idea how long I spent to find your troublesome tail? You had us all worried like Hell!"Remy exclaimed and punched the mutant in the arm while holding an annoyed expression on his face. Logan chuckled amusingly and patted the red-head on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Gambit. But I took a real beating from those bounty hunters and had to rest up."Logan explained. Remy still looked peeved but nodded never the less, excepting the excuse.

"Alright you're forgiven. So just who is this lovely friend of yours?"The red asked looking at the cat elf standing by the door.

"That's a bit of a long story, card boy. Let's head inside and I'll explain everything to you."Logan said and led the other man back into the villa with Kurt following.

After Kurt and Remy made introductions with each other, and after the red head got over the shock of finding out that the cute girl was a cute boy, Logan began explaining everything to his fellow rouge, stopping once in a while to moist his throat with the ice tea that Kitty had made. At times Remy would pass a flirty glance at Rouge but the pale girl just turned her head to the side. Five cups of tea later the Wolverine had finished telling Gambit the whole story. The red head nodded his head in understanding and took a while to let the information of how Logan met with Kurt to discovering that the boy was the son of the woman that they were looking for sink in. After about three minutes Remy spoke.

"So what's our plan now, Logan? We've still have yet to find Queen Mystique and we only have ten more days to try and find her."Gambit stated.

"Then we'll find her in ten days."Logan stated simply.

"That's a bit easier said than done, Mon ami. Just how are we going to find our missing queen?"The French man asked.

"I'm going to do what I do best. Claw my way in, punch everybody through a wall and throttle the answers out of them."Logan said with a grin.

"Is he always like this?"Kitty whispered to Remy.

"You have no idea, Cheri."Remy whispered back.

"Heard that. Anyway the next thing that we need to do is let everyone else know that I'm okay and after that I'll stay around here to see if I can get any information myself."Logan said.

"And while you're off doing that Laura and I will be keeping the peace at the hideout, right?"The red head asked.

"You got it."Logan said.

"But what about the bounty hunters? Won't they come looking for you?"Kurt asked.

"Don't worry, elf. Here in Evergreen bounty hunters aren't allowed to enter the kingdom unless they have been called forth by a royal or have permission to come here."The wolf explained.

"Ah, so that's why you like it so much here."Kurt said with a knowing grin.

"Yep. And I wouldn't live anywhere else."Wolverine said with a smirk.

"Alright, so it's settled. I'll head back and tell Laura and the others are next move while you stay here undercover and get some information."Remy said, got up and then walked to the door.

"Don't get yourself caught before you get there, card boy."Logan teased.

"I won't, Mon friar. Take care of our dear leader, Prince Wagner, thanks for the tea Miss Katharine and may we see each other again, Miss Rouge."Remy said seductively and blew a kiss to the gothic young woman but she just gave him the cold shoulder. The four watched as the French man untied Adonis from the pole, mounted him and then trotted off.

"Are you sure you'll be able to find my mother, Logan?"Kurt asked a bit worriedly.

"Sure. Whoever took your mom may be good at what they do but I'm better at what I do. You can count on me."Logan said and grasped the disguised pale hands and felt the fur that masked by the amulet's illusion. The young boy smiled and held onto the Wolverine's hands more firmly.

"I _know _I can count on you."Kurt said with a bright smile and Logan couldn't help but smile back.

Kitty and Rouge smirked at the two and decided to leave them alone as they went back to work.

* * *

And that was the new chapter, beta read by my friend and fellow author DarkFlameTailz. Thank you friend!

I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I'll try to update this story more often. I'm starting a new chapter now.

Take care!


	6. Day 4

Hi, everyone! Now presenting chapter six!

* * *

The next day after meeting up with Gambit Logan immediately left to get some information on where Kurt's mother could be the moment dawn came. He left the young prince a note saying that he would be gone for a while and would return as soon as possible. Right now the wolf was out looking for a certain person in town who he knew could help him, the ever knowing and powerful psychic Charles Xavier or Professor X as he is also known. Charles is a mutant psychic who is very famous for his ability to stretch his powers beyond the limits that most powerful psychics could never break. If anyone would know where the missing queen is its Professor X.

Logan made it the inner section of the village which housed the library and a young adult's school. This was where Charles lived. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of simple oak tree cologne, Charles' scent, coming from the library. He walked towards the building and walked up the stone stairs. When Logan got inside his nose continued to follow the smell of the cologne and he walked through the library until he got the "Mythological Creatures" section. The Wolverine chuckled at the section's name, thinking it was kind of ironic considering what he was. Logan explored the area until he saw the back of a bald man at a desk reading a book. As the rouge silently strode over to the man at the desk he spoke.

"Hello, Logan. It's quite nice to see you again. Or at least hear your thoughts again."Said the bald man. Logan smirked at this.

"Glad that you think so, Charles. I thought my head freaked you out so much that you would never want to read my thoughts again."Logan said. Charles set his book down and turned around to face Logan, giving him a better look of the psychic.

Charles Xavier was a refined and classy man so naturally he dressed the part. He was wearing gray dress pants, black dress shoes, a white button-up shirt with a black ascot around the shirt's collar and a brown blazer.

"I'll admit there were times when the images in your mind gave me a start, but I have learned to deal with it after some time."Stated the professor.

"Wish I could shoot the breeze and call this a visit, Charles, but that's not why I'm here."Wolverine said with a serious look to which Professor Xavier returned with a matching expression.

"I know. You're here to ask if I know the whereabouts of Queen Mystique."Charles said and Logan nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to need more than my wits and fists to get information. Whoever took her was good so I'm going to need someone better to help me out. And you're the only person in this whole kingdom who's the best when it comes to brains."The rouge explained. Professor Xavier nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well as it so happens Princess Jean Grey asked for my services to keep a 'mind out', if you will, for any information on Queen Mystique. And recently I have stumbled into quite a streak of luck."Charles said.

"Yeah? What'd you get?"Logan asked.

"It seems that the bandits were hired by a young princess by the name of Sheera and that she has some type of relationship with Baron Sabertooth, the man seeking to marry Prince Kurt."Charles explained.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like too stone throwers joined forces so they could hit two birds. Well where exactly is Miss Sheera?"Logan asked.

"She lives in a mansion not too far from here. Just keeping going north from here and you'll see it."Said the professor.

"Got it. Thanks a lot for your help, Charles."The rouge said and started to leave.

"Wait Logan, there's one other thing you need to know. Don't mention Prince Kurt's name around Princess Sheera. She apparently doesn't harbor any care for him. For what reason I'm not sure though."Charles explained.

"I see. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. You'll tell me if anything new happens, right?"Logan asked.

"As I usually would. Best of luck to you, my friend."Charles said.

"It ain't about luck, Charles. It's about being faster and better than the person I'm dealing with. And as we both know, I got that down pat."Wolverine said with a confident smirk and left the library.

Professor Xaiver smirked knowingly at the retreating mutant and shook his head. Same old Logan.

Following on the directions the psychic gave Logan kept going north and it wasn't long before he started to see people dressed in more expensive attire. He could also tell who the snobs were by the way people gave him a critical eye and turned their noses up high, which was nearly everyone while the few others looked at him fearfully. Logan was tempted to give them a scare just for fun but this isn't a pleasure trip and he had to keep focus on the matter at hand. The rouge stopped at the front of a mahogany would door and looked up at the mansion it was attached to. The place was pretty large, but not as large as other mansions he's seen. Setting aside his evaluation of the mansion Logan knocked on the door hard enough for someone to hear him. After probably two seconds a well groomed butler opened the door and gave a stoic stare.

"May I help you sir?"The butler asked as he looked at Logan to in what seemed to be an attempt to read his emotions.

"I wish to speak with Princess Sheera. Is she here by any chance?"Logan asked in the most polite voice he could muster.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid she is not. Her Majesty Sheera left to the south district of the village to do her shopping. The king and queen have barred the princess from shopping in the expensive shops here because she has run up quite the bill and used too many royal funds meant for charity."Explained the butler.

The rouge was very surprised that the man willingly gave him so much information. He thought that he would've been at least semi reluctant. But Logan figured that the princess wasn't all sugar, spice and everything nice.

"Alright. Thanks for the information. I really appreciate it."Logan said and held it hand out for the butler to shake. Surprisingly again the man grabbed his hand firmly and shook it.

"You needn't thank me sir. The king and queen made it my job of informing others about Princess Sheera's expensive spending block. And it's a job I take great pride in."Said the butler with a wide smirk. Logan gave a slight smile and nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah. Well good for you. Thanks again for the information."And with that said Logan went back to the south part of the village.

Meanwhile Kurt, Kitty and Rouge were all tending to the costumers as they usually did at the Evergreen Villa Café.

"There you are, Mrs. Bakers."Kurt said as he sat the spicy chocolate tea down in front of a middle aged woman.

"Thank you very much, Katrina. I do so enjoy your spicy chocolate tea."Said Mrs. Bakers with a smile. Kurt smiled back and went over to get another order from Kitty.

Just then the doors busted open and everyone looked up in shock to see who had just barged in and ruined the quiet moment. Their answer was given in the form of an obnoxious feminine voice that had a Victorian drawl to it. The voice belonged to Princess Sheera.

"Hello, peasants of my Evergreen Kingdom. I have decided to grace your homely little café with my presence today. Please savor and appreciate this luxury for it is only today."Sheera said with a superior smirk about her face. Everyone however gave the female noble annoyed expressions.

Princess Sheera was a young woman with a petite figure. She had long dark hair that stopped at her waist, amber colored eyes and peach tan skin. She was wearing a lace pastel dress. The first layer was a bright pink sleeveless dress that went down to her feet, the second layer was an ivory floral lace short sleeved overdress that stopped above her ankles and keeping both layers together was a big bright pink waist ribbon tied in a butterfly knot. She was also wearing a vintage pink rose hat, tan women's Ellie Ruth Victorian boots and a pearl necklace.

Sheera is a well known person in the Evergreen Kingdom but she's not known for her status exactly. In truth her family, while a royale one, left from a connecting kingdom due to a massive scandal on her part and came to Evergreen after having to relinquish rule to another royale family. Because the kingdom they left is connected to the Evergreen Kingdom Sheera thinks she owns it all but she does not. Apparently a mysterious king owns the land but no one has ever seen a picture of him led alone his face. Only an advisor of the king would come to announce his laws, changes to taxes, ect. Still that doesn't stop Sheera from acting as if she owns the place, and rather than earn admiration from her 'subjects' the princess earns contempt along with frustration from her parents due to her massive spending habits.

Kurt sighed at Sheera's entrance. Her presence was very unwelcomed at the moment, considering his situation plus current events, and the last thing he needed was this obnoxious girl here. It seemed that Sheera read his mind because the female noble looked dead at Kurt with a smug look.

"What's the matter, Katrina? Not happy to see me?"Sheera asked snidely. Kurt stopped himself from rolling his eyes and looked at Sheera with a look of indifference.

"I'm not in the mood for you shenanigans today, Sheera. I'm trying to run a business right now and the costumers need to be tended to. So unless you want something to eat or drink I suggest that you leave."Kurt said in a stern tone and turned to get back to work. Sheera huffed at this and made an insulted expression.

"Do you treat all of your royal costumers like that? With that type of attitude you won't get much recognition for this little feeding shack you call a café."Said the female noble as she looked over said café with disdain.

"Oh, leave Katrina alone you little harlot. You're hardly considered to be royalty after what you did back in the Amber Kingdom."Said Mrs. Barkers.

"Indeed. What sort of royal person, especially a princess, make a prostitution service in her own family castle? Most distasteful."Said a mature man with a look of disgust. Sheera bristled in anger and stomped her foot.

"It was not a prostitution service! It was a special service to help people meet and make a love connection."Sheera said in her defense.

"Oh? Then why did men have to pay to 'meet' their possible love interests and why wasn't this 'special service' mentioned in any papers?"Asked another old man. From there everyone began to voice their opinions and Sheera glared at everyone hatefully.

"Enough of all this blathering! What would you homely villagers know about such things anyway? Such services you would never experience unless someone of high class like me allowed you to experience them."Sheera said with a superior look.

"If what you got involved can only be experienced with high class Sheera, then all of us are glad to be homely villagers."Rouge stated and everyone gave a shout of agreement. The female noble merely turned her head to the side and gave hmph.

"Anyway Sheera, either you order something or leave our café."Kurt stated.

"Then leave I will. I blessed you ungrateful people with my presence long enough."Sheera said and turned to walk out the establishment only to bump into a strong chest belonging to a man. She looked up and was about to tell the man off but stopped short once she saw his appearance. The man was an absolute Adonis, and it just happened to be Logan. Said man looked down at her and just as Sheera thought it was love at first sight….she was quickly disappointed.

"Move aside, girl. I have business here with someone."Logan said in a gruff tone and firmly pushed the princess aside so that he could go over to Kurt.

Sheera gasped in shock that Logan hadn't been taken in by her ravishing beauty. And to go over to that serving wench Katrina? Unacceptable! The princess stomped over to Logan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"How dare you insult me by ignoring my beauty and calling me a girl? I am princess Sheera! No one insults me!"Sheera exclaimed in a high pitched tone that made everyone cringe. Logan looked back at her with slightly widened eyes.

"You're princess Sheera?"Logan asked. Sheera smirked smugly and flipped her hair.

"Yes I am. Finally you get the picture."Sheera said snidely.

The rouge thought over for his next move a moment. He could easily trick the naïve spoiled brat into telling him where Sabertooth was, but after seeing that he was associated with Kurt he figured that the girl wouldn't believe so easily unless he sucked up to her a lot considering Xaiver said that she hates Kurt. Plus he didn't have time to play the ass-kissing card. It was then that Wolverine remembered Rouge mentioning that she had the power to absorb the memories of others. If Wolverine could get Rouge to touch Sheera a bit then perhaps she could absorb the information that she needed. Finally after a minute of thinking up his plan the rouge set it in motion.

"Yeah I get the picture. I get that you're a spoiled brat who goes through money and men like any other mousey tart."Logan said with a smirk. Some of the people gasped at the harsh bluntness while other snickered. Sheera however made a slight snarl of rage.

"What? How dare you call me a mousey tart! I am far classier than any of you villagers will ever dream to be!"Sheera exclaimed in screeching tone.

"You want to impress me lady? Then take apologize to everyone her and especially my lover."Said the rouge.

"You're lover? Who?"Sheera asked in confusion. Logan smirked and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Katrina here, of course. The most beautiful woman in the world."Logan said and kissed the disguised pale cheek which made Kurt blush heavily. The female noble's eyes narrowed in rage and she stomped her foot so hard her heel nearly broke off.

"How dare you dub this lowly servant as more beautiful than me?"Sheer screeched angrily. Logan moved from Kurt and walked over to the door where Rouge was standing.

"I do it very easily, Ms. Tart. Now if you don't like it and don't apologize then you can leave."Wolverine said. He moved his hand down to Rouge's and gently tapped it. Rouge looked at him and Wolverine's eyes gestured towards the seething girl. The absorbing mutant nodded in understanding, getting that he was signaling her to absorb Sheera's memories a bit. Rouge took off the glove of her left hand and put it inside her pocket.

"Leave I certainly will do! I have had enough of you pests to last me my present life and after life!"Sheera said then stormed over to the door and as she passed by Rouge pretended to bump into her and placed her hand on Sheera's arm, absorbing some of her memories.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Sheera. I guess I slipped a little."Rouge said apologetically.

"Hmph. Whatever."Sheera said and left the café with a slam of the door.

After the final customer left and Kitty closed up shop Logan explained to all of them what Charles had said and why he needed Rouge to absorb Sheera's memories.

"Considering the type of person she is, I'm not surprised that Sheera is associated with Baron Sabertooth."Kurt said.

"I'm not surprised either, but right now let's focus on what information we have. Rouge, scan through Sheera's memories and see if you can find out anything."Logan said.

"Gotcha."Rouge said and closed her eyes then began to concentrate.

She went through all the memories of all the people she ever touched in alphabetical order until she finally found Sheera's memories. Rouge looked through each memory like a she was looking through a picture book until she found at least three different memories that were related to Sabertooth. The pale skinned woman opened her eyes and everyone looked at her with anxious expressions.

"Well did you find anything?"Kurt asked.

"Yeah, three different times she met him. The first time she met him was about three months ago when he asked her if she wanted to get her rich and royal status with interest by becoming a queen. After she agreed they met a second time a month later and Sabertooth asked her to arrange for a special meeting with some freaky scientist named Professor Thornton."Rouge explained. Logan snarled at the name.

"I know that guy. My team and I have rescued several mutants from him that he used for experiments. Police were about to arrest him but then he went into hiding. What else is there?"Wolverine asked.

"The third meeting was the most recent. It happened a week ago. Sheera told Sabertooth that Thornton would meet with them and then they went to some ship harbor. Sabertooth said that he had a special test subject for Thornton and handed him a struggling woman. And Kurt, the woman was your mother."Rouge stated. Kurt gasped shockingly at this.

"So Sabertooth was the one who had those bandits kidnap Mystique! And he had her sent away so that he would be able to marry Kurt."Kitty said.

"Yep. And now that we have our break in the case, I'm gonna break some skulls and get her Majesty back."Logan said and unsheathed his claws.

"But Logan, if you know this Professor Thornton than surely he knows who you are. He'll be prepared for your arrival. It may be dangerous."Kurt said worriedly. Logan sheathed his claws again and held onto the furry hands gently.

"Danger is what I work with Kurt. If I didn't work with it I wouldn't be where I am today. Besides I promised that I get your mom back and I meant it. Guys like Thornton don't scare me at all. I'll have her back before the deadline is half way over."Wolverine proclaimed with a smile. This seemed to reassure the younger mutant and so he smiled back.

"Thank you, Logan."Kurt said and hugged the rouge who hugged him back.

* * *

There you are everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And just so you know "Katrina" is Kurt's fake name for his girl form.

Take care!


End file.
